


Shiver Me Timbers

by cordeliadelayne



Series: HP_Halloween [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, F/M, Flirting, Halloween, dressing up, sexy Halloween costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wants to get noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver Me Timbers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for luvscharlie at hp_halloween and posted to Livejournal in 2010.

Hermione stared at the mess covering not only the table but her as well and sighed. Charlie had only had to flutter his eyelashes and she was ready to do whatever he asked. Which meant being put on pumpkin carving duty for the Halloween party.

Unfortunately Charlie didn't really seem to think of her as anything but Ron's friend, even after all these years.

Just as well then, that she had a plan.

“These look brilliant,” Charlie said to his sister Ginny, more than a few hours later. “Hermione did a great job. Where is she anyway?”

“Right here,” Hermione replied, stepping carefully into the kitchen.

Charlie twirled around and then stopped to stare. Hermione was wearing a tight fitting corset that revealed far more of her flesh than usual, and tight leather trousers.

“I'm a pirate,” Hermione said after a beat, waving her plastic sword.

Charlie nodded and then started walking away. “I'm going to get into my costume”.

“Oh?” Hermione asked, trying not to sound disappointed. “What is it?”

“Whatever gets me captured by a pirate,” he replied with a wink.

Hermione's pleased laughter followed him out of the room.

She could work with that.


End file.
